mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stare Master/Gallery
Rarity S01E17.png Rarity0 S01E17.png|Oh No! Which colour which colour? Rarity1 S01E17.png|Don't move just sit there! Rarity2 S01E17.png|Rarity's American face. Rarity3 S01E17.png Stare master.PNG Rarity.PNG|Shock what now.PNG|Fluttershy! Fluttershy S01E17.png Fluttershy1 S01E17.png Fluttershy2 S01E17.png Opalescence.PNG cut.PNG|cutting hair Fluttershy3 S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png yell.PNG Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|The emblem of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Contemplate.png|What, these little angels? Cutie Mark Crusaders angels1 s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders yay! Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png Rarity socked S01E17.png Rarity5 S01E17.png Fluttershy4 S01E17.png Fluttershy5 S01E17.png Fluttershy6 S01E17.png Fluttershy1.png Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy7 S01E17.png Twilight surprised face E17-W17.png Twilight to Zecora's E17-W17.png Fluttershy 68.png Fluttershy8 S01E17.png Fluttershy3.png Fluttershy11 S01E17.png Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy10 S01E17.png Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's face Fluttershy oh! E17-W17.png Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger E17-W17.png Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG Fluttershy wonder why E17-W17.png Fluttershy12 S01E17.png Fluttershy things going bad E17-W17.png Fluttershy things really bad E17-W17.png Fluttershy don't break E17-W17.png Fluttershy13 S01E17.png Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png Fluttershy14 S01E17.png Fluttershy15 S01E17.png Fluttershy16 S01E17.png Fluttershy_tooth_S1_E17.jpg Fluttershy17 S01E17.png Fluttershy_Hold Breeth_S1_E17.jpg Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy18 S01E17.png Fluttershy19 S01E17.png Hammering S1E17.png Drhammer.png|Paging Doctors Hammer, Hammer, and Hammer! CMC shhh game-W 2.4419.png|The shhh game? Really. Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Scootaloo derping CMC time for bed-W 1.2007.png|Time for bed. S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png|No more crusading until morning, okay? Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png Fluttershy20 S01E17.png Fluttershy21 S01E17.png Loudlullaby.png|The loudest lullaby you'll ever hear. Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Hush Now Quiet Now! Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png Fluttershy peeved.jpg Fluttershy stare prelude E17-W17.png Stare Master_16_9.png|Fluttershy staring down her chickens. Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Ready Crusaders? Out that way! FluttershyBabysitting.png|Fluttershy falls asleep while babysitting. Fluttershy too quiet E17-W17.png Fluttershy27 S01E17.png Fluttershy28 S01E17.png Fluttershy22 S01E17.png Fluttershy23 S01E17.png Fluttershy24 S01E17.png Fluttershy29 S01E17.png Fluttershy30 S01E17.png Fluttershy check coop E17-W17.png Fluttershy get a hold E17-W17.png Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the everfree forest!" Fluttershy31 S01E17.png Fluttershy32 S01E17.png Fluttershy33 S01E17.png Apple Bloom Happy S1 E17.jpg Apple Bloom S1 E17.jpg|Squished Apple Bloom Fluttershy5.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got totally stoned. Fluttershy34 S01E17.png|Poor... Squirrel? Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png Cockatrice.jpg|It's a cockatrice! Centipede 007.png Centipede 006.png Centipede 005.png Centipede 004.png Centipede 003 turning the chicken into stone.png Centipede 002.png Centipede coming out of busch.png Fluttershy35 S01E17.png Fluttershy36 S01E17.png Fluttershy37 S01E17.png Fluttershy38 S01E17.png Fluttershy39 S01E17.png Fluttershystare.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png Angry_fluttershy_2.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy40 S01E17.png Fluttershy41 S01E17.png Fluttershy42 S01E17.png Fluttershy43 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle heard-5.0087.png Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight make quite E17-W17.png Twilight to princess E17-W17.png Twilight wrong bout you E17-W17.png Twilight how so E17-W17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Rarity with her cat Opal Rarity7 S01E17.png Twilight knows E17-W17.png Twilight disblief E17-W17.png Twilight lol face E17-W17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Stare Master images